


Birthday Celebrations

by SpinarakShorts (SpinarakStories)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinarakStories/pseuds/SpinarakShorts
Summary: As his birthday comes to an end Mewtwo's mind wanders about why his is special and the woman who celebrated with him.
Relationships: Mewtwo/Natsume | Sabrina





	Birthday Celebrations

He never did fully understand why she insisted on celebrating his birthday. He understood why it was celebrated of course; it was a celebration of a life one cherished, what was so difficult to understand about that? Studying the ceiling he pondered in silence. Perhaps it was because he was still coming to terms that someone valued him enough to earn said celebration. That was the most logical explanation he could think of. 

Pushing the irritating thought out of his head, he turned his eyes down to look at the still figure of Sabrina. Though her room laid in darkness the moon wafting through the speckled sheer curtains gave plenty light for him to see. Raising himself to an elbow he looked down to her with a smile. She was still and serene, seemingly asleep with closed eyes, a stark contrast to the mess sheets surrounding her and the angle of her arms; one arched above her head with the other at an acute angle with her torso. The rise and fall of her chest was the only betrayal of any movement.  
A smile played across his lips, he couldn't help but admire her. Tonight she had forgone her usual sleeping attire, it was his birthday after all. His eyes swept down from her dark well kept hair to the elegant curve of her neck and shoulders before slowing, his heart pounding. A light shimmer of fine sweat across her bare pale skin betrayed the recent 'celebration' they had shared together. From her head to just below her naval where the light covers of her sheets began Sabrina lay exposed. Free of any shame he admired her bare beauty in the dim moonlight.

_"Do you like what you see?"_ A familiar soft voice brushed against his mind. Returning his gaze upwards he was greeted with an intense gaze from crimson eyes matched with a mischievous smile. 

_"Do I need to answer?_ " A pleasant aura of happiness and amusement washed over his senses. Before he could continue she lifted herself up, the sheet falling from her lap, and over onto him. 

She giggled, the look of surprise must have amused her, and still held her gaze steady. Her voice brushed his mind once more. _"I'll ask again,"_ Her smile intensified as she swayed, teasing him, before asking aloud. "Do you like what you see?"

His concentration was broken and he succumbed to her lure, once again freely admiring what was before him, his face of surprise being replaced with a smile. _"I do."_

"In that case," Pursing her lips Sabrina gave Mewtwo a kiss. "It is still your birthday."


End file.
